Clarêncio Wendle
Clarêncio Wendle é um personagem principal e protagonista da série Clarêncio, o Otimista. Aparência Clarêncio é um garoto muito gordinho com braços grossos, cabelo loiro, dois dentes da frente, e pele rosa claro (Exceto no ombro e tronco, onde a roupa cobre). Ele também usa uma camiseta verde neon claro com mangas roxas (quais tons ele chama de verde fosforecente e uva feliz.) , shorts azuis claros e sapatos azuis escuros. Personalidade Clarêncio é o personagem principal de Clarêncio, o Otimista. A perspectiva distinta de Clarêncio pode transformar qualquer circunstância, no entanto mundana, para o melhor dia! Suas crenças, perspectivas e experiências são todas exclusivamente suas. Clarêncio lidera com seu coração, reagindo a vida com uma empolgação infalível e entusiasmo. Ele valoriza seus amigos mais do que ouro. Em "Dia Bem Legal com uma Garota", ele é visto como amigo de todos em Aberdale exceto Victor. Clarêncio ama tudo porque para Clarêncio, tudo é incrível. Ele definitivamente é o mais o emocional deste trio de amigos. Apesar de tudo isso, ele não é muito brilhante. Foi demonstrado várias vezes que seu otimismo também transforma ele em um idiota. Em "Jeff na Média", ele mostrou que ele marcou não só giz de cera, ele é o mais inferior, o que implica que a sua estupidez levá-lo até isso. Algumas pessoas sugerem que Clarêncio possa ser um autista, devido aos seus hábitos e sua suposta estupidez. No entanto, apesar de sua personalidade divertida, ele é um pouco estranho em torno das meninas. As meninas são um mistério emocionante e assustador para Clarêncio. Seus cabelos, suas roupas, sua música, suas palavras, seus interesses e até mesmo seu cheiro são uma fonte de confusão perpétua para ele. Ainda assim, Clarêncio sente-se estranhamente atraído a elas por uma força invisível que ele próprio não consegue entender. Além disso, metade da classe é composta por meninas, por isso não é tão fácil de evitar. Esta característica tem sido demonstrado em "Clarêncio Arranja uma Namorada" e "Festa do Pijama". Aparições *Piloto 1ª Temporada *A Masmorra da Diversão *Dia Bem Legal com uma Garota *Mago da Vassoura da Grana *Perdido no Supermercado *Os Milhões do Clarêncio *Clarêncio Arranja uma Namorada *O Novo Brinquedo do Jeff *Jantar *Buzina *Caça ao Dólar *Zoológico *Acorda pra Vida *Homem da Casa *Olhos de Lama *Barco dos Sonhos *Festa do Pijama *Clarêncio Natureza *Jeff na Média *Tarde do Dia da Lagartixa *Os Esquecidos *Lanchonete do Bairro *A Festa Do Pijama do Belson *Nojento Demais para Aguentar *Expansão de Piloto *Pacientes *Escola dos Frangos da Cavalaria *Quem Não Arrisca *Educação no Hospital *Jeff Ganha *Suspenso *Chapéu Tartaruga *Perseguição do Ganso *Estripulias do Peixinho Dourado *Chaminé *Doença na Certa *Amigos de Faxina *O Furacão Dillis *Corrida *Detenção *Cabelêncio *Amiguinho *Chalmers Santiago *Caindo de Sono *Parque Aquático *Onde os Chadões Selvagens Estão *Breehn à Vista! *O Problema da Pizza Big Petey *A Separação *Nos Sonhos *Equilibrado *Casa de Sustos 2ª Temporada *O Interrogatório *Parquinho Perdido *Homem Menino Pássaro *Cacto da Liberdade *Nervoso nas Alturas *Fuga de Além do Cósmico *Feira Medieval *Crimes Temporais *Sábado na Escola (Cameo) *Ataque na Festa do Quarteirão *Passeio da Escola *Caça ao Sorvete *Empresário *Irmãos Martelada *Os Contos de Mardrynia *Clarêncio Wendell e o Olho de Coogan *O Trailer *O Jogo *Sumo Skatista *Garota Misteriosa *A Substituta *Sala de Aula *Isolado *O Segredo de Jeff *Corrida Espacial *Pais de Plantas *Bucky e o Uivo *Minhocário *A Aventura Rexcelente de Clarêncio e Sumo *Aniversário *Árvore da Vida *Capture the Flag *Cloris *Viagem Para Pescar *A Mochila do Belson *Hotel *Natal na Aba *Herói da Pizza 3ª Temporada *Sumo Vai Pra Oeste *Namorados *Clarêncio Para Presidente *Show de Rock *Clarêncio Fantasma *Jeffery Wendle *Animais e Abrigos *Tchau-Tchau Baker *Irmãos de Enchente *Pool's Out for Summer *Big Game *Meninos da Caixa Amaldiçoada *Karate Mom *Clarêncio Ama Shoop *Public Radio *Chadão e a Maratona *Policial Moody *Gilben Diferente *Clarêncio Maneiro *Just Wait in the Car *Gato Perdido *Big Trouble in Little Aberdale *Dia dos Desafios *A Troca *Pesadelo na Rua Aberdale: A Vingança do Equilibrado *Chadsgiving *A Mente de Sumo *Dia de Bicho *O Túnel *Show de Talentos *RC Car *Clarêncio, O Rei dos Cachorros *Trampolim *Clarêncio, o Filme *Belson Arranja uma Namorada *Brain TV *Clarêncio Educado *Video Store *Anywhere But Sumo Quadrinhos *Clarence - Edição 1 *Clarence - Edição 2 *Clarence - Edição 3 *Clarence - Edição 4 *Clarence: Quest 1 *Clarence - Chicken Phantom *Clarence: Getting Gilben *Clarence - Rest Stops *Clarence: Mad Libs *Dear Future Me Clarence *The Clarence Book of Friends and Other People He Likes *The Clarence Summer Activity Book Curtas *Beauford, O Gato *Tome uma Bola *Menino Maduro *Festa na Praia *Toque de Belson *Ansiedade por Separação *Feijão *Clarêncio Grudento *Máquina de Garra *Dia de Chuva *Batalha de Desenho *Clarêncio Magnífico *Lonely Lonnie Jogos *Clarence Saves the Day *Clarence's Amazing Day Out! *Awesomest Battle In History *Blamburger *Thirty Days & Seven Seas *Formula Cartoon-All Stars *Clarence Lizard Day Hunt *Clarence Wheels of Wrath Relacionamento *'Sumo' - Sumo é o melhor amigo de Clarêncio. Os dois gostam de fazer muita coisa legal e divertida juntos. Sumo também pode ser uma má influência para ele algumas vezes e ele vai constantemente levá-los a algum problema, mas quando Sumo e Clarence trabalham juntos, eles são capazes de puxar-se fora de qualquer situação complicada que eles podem cair. *'Jeff' - Jeff é o segundo melhor amigo de Clarêncio. Ambos gostam de se divertir juntos. Embora Jeff às vezes pode ficar nervoso e hesitante ao que Clarence está fazendo, ele finalmente se acostuma com o que está fazendo e começa a apreciá-lo e Clarence é sempre bom para mostrar-lhe como. *'Belson' - Belson significa muito para Clarêncio e muitas vezes faz o divertimento dele e intimida-o. Clarêncio nunca se ofende com o que ele faz e, eventualmente, até fica completamente alheio a ele. Clarêncio trata Belson como um amigo e ele está sempre sendo gentil com ele, não importa o que Belson faça com ele. *'Mary' - Mary é a mãe de Clarêncio e eles se amam. *'Chadão' - Chadão é o namorado de Mary e um dos amigos de Clarêncio tabem é padrasto dele. Clarêncio se inspira nele. Curiosidades *Foi confirmado por Skyler Page que Clarêncio é suposto ser uma versão animada de si mesmo quando ele era uma criança. No entanto, é provável ser mentira devido a personagens, como Jeff e Belson, sendo baseado fora de membros do pessoal da equipe e Skyler mal trabalhou no programa antes que ele foi demitido. *Foi revelado em "Dia Bem Legal com uma Garota" que Clarêncio já teve um pai antes de Chadão, mas só foi revelado em "O Furacão Dillis" o seu nome que é Damien. E depois, em Clarêncio Natureza, foi revelado que Damien está tendo um caso com Kate Natureza. *Ele tem apenas uma estrelinha atualmente desde que a Sra. Baker tirou sua segunda em "Os Milhões do Clarêncio". *Clarêncio já namorou Ashley como mostrado em "Clarêncio Arranja uma Namorada". *De acordo com Clarêncio, tudo é incrível como um golfinho bebê, como mostrado em "Zoológico". *Em várias fotos dele, ele é mostrado tendo dentes inferiores, mas em outros episódios, ele só é mostrado tendo dois dentes da frente. É possível que recentemente perdeu seus dentes de leite e seus novos estão crescendo. *Seu sobrenome é Wendle, como revelado pelo sobrenome da mãe dele. *Várias vezes ao longo da série, seus olhos são mostrados sendo muito menores do que naturalmente são. *No crossover entre Titio Avô e Steven Universo, "Diga Tio", Clarêncio era o próximo da lista no final do episódio. Porém, nada nesse episódio era realmente canon ou seja, nada era realmente real. *Ele já foi mandado para a detenção 3 vezes, a primeira em "Detenção". *Ele virou gótico no episódio "Amiguinho". de:Clarence Wendle en:Clarence Wendle es:Clarence Wendle fr:Clarence Wendle it:Clarence Wendle pl:Clarence Wendle ru:Кларенс Вендл tr:Clarence Wendle Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Crianças Categoria:Personagens Masculinos